


Rooftop Session

by lunamochiii



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamochiii/pseuds/lunamochiii
Summary: Owning a gym and dating one of the memvers especially it’s Bokuto Kotaro from MSBY. Life at the gym surely is a bliss.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Rooftop Session

Today too is noisy unlike this past few days the gym is really packing up since lots of players are coming here to work out, you happily interact with them as you showed them the tools they would be using

"Man, I'm so glad Bokuto introduced us here!"

You smiled and continued showing them around and once you're done you left them so they can start working out, you went inside the office inside the gym and put down the files you were carrying around and untied your hair as you sat down on the couch

Bokuto Kotaro, this man is one of the best players in Japan and he really is famous, the thought of being close to that man is already enough to bring you a notable position on the society

"So that's why I didn't see you on the desk, you were here baby owl~"

Your face immediately brighten up as you look at the door and saw him standing, his wearing his jacket that symbolizes his part of the team in Japan, plus his a bit sweaty though just from here you can smell the cologne he use

"Don't I get a hug ?"

"Pfft— ofcourse you get a hug~"

You got up and went to him and he spread his arms as he welcome you, as soon your body touches Bokuto couldn't stop himself by sniffing your scent as he reat his head on your shoulders

"Kotaro ? Is everything alright ?"

"Hmm... I just miss you."

"Hahaha but we were together this morning~"

Kotaro pouted making you laugh more and by just hearing your laughter made his heart flutter, he leans in and kisses you on the forehead as he put down his gym bag and you lead him out

"Ah! Bokkun!"

"Tsum-Tsum!"

The men hug each other and you just watch them while smiling as you tolld Kotaro that you will just walk around, you assisted some of the athletes in working out though you mostly know them

"Y/N-san!"

"Shoyo!"

You hug the orange haired man tightly causing Shoyo to blush madly, You and Shoyo immersed on a conversation as you told him more tips in terms of diet

Talking with Shoyo really brightens up your mood, then you lead him into the new area where you put the new sets of exercising tools they can use

"Woah! Guess the gym is really doing well."

"Hehe thanks to Kotaro, if it weren't for him this gym would be close down."

"How so ?"

"Well... it all star—"

"Hey hey hey~"

You look back and saw your boyfriend walking towards you and he have this smile plastered on his lips as he approach you guys 

"Hinata my number one disciple! How are you ?"

"I'm doing good Bokuto-san! I'm sorry if I couldn't attend the practice today, something came up."

"That can't be help... well atleast tell captain about it."

"Roger that!"

You glances at the arms of Kotaro wrap around your waist possessively as he continue on talking with Shoyo

"Oh right! Shoyo can I visit on your house sometime ? I miss hanging out with Natsu!"

You manage to butt in to their conversation and you felt how Kotaro grip your sides, you and Shoyo just live at the same town in Miyagi, his sister Natsu, comes in the gym sometimes together with her volleyball team

"You're always welcome Y/N-san! I bet Natsu would love to see you."

"Great! Maybe I wi— h-hey! Kotaro! Sorry Shoyo!"

You wave at Shoyo and the orange haired man just laugh while waving back at you, Kotaro brought you on to the rooftop of the building as he let go of your hands

"Do you like Shoyo ?"

"Ofcourse! His like my younger brother, plus his fun!"

Kotaro turn arouns and look at you and immediately your hands went to his cheeks and pinch it, just now his expression was really sad, and you hate seeing such emotion on his face

"Don't tell me you're jealous ?"

"Hinata is a nice guy and you said his fun..."

You laugh loudly and Kotaro just pouted even more as you pinch his nose and pulled him close to you, Kotaro look at you as he put his hands on your back and leans his forehead against your forehead

"I love you Ko.."

Kotaro felt his heart did a back-flip inside him as his lips curve into a smile and hug you tight, he inhaled your scent

"We need to get back now, Iwaizumi-san couldn't come to look after the gym so I can't leave my post."

"Nuu~ Stay with me for a little more, I already inform Tsum-Tsum~"

"Inform on ?"

Kotaro sheepishly smiled and you didn't notice that your back is already leaning on the wall behind you, Kotaro leans down and lick your lower lip

"Kotaro! Did you bother Atsumu again ?"

"It's fine hahaha come on baby owl~ You didn't even kiss me today."

Seeing you sigh then let out a soft chuckle Kotaro knew it's your way of agreeing to him, he softly cup your cheeks and brought his lips closer to yours

"I really easily get jealous.."

"You just notice ?"

"Hey! You're so pretty that I'm afraid anybody migjt steal you away from me."

You smiled and cling your arms on the back of his neck as you kisses him one time, that made Kotaro want more so he put his one arm around your waist pulling you closer as he uses his other hand to push your head more towards him

Kotaro didn't need to ask for permission to part your lips since you parted it on your own, he immediately slid his tongue and roam it inside your mouth 

"K-Kota— hmm.."

"Stick your tongue out baby owl."

You stick youe tongue out following his orders and Kotaro suck on it as you let out a muffled moan, your hands grabbing tight on his shoulders

The way he kisses you is almost like his sucking your air, he wouldn't even let you catch your breath for a second as he grip on your waist

"Fuck... turn around baby."

You nodded and turn around as you put your palms against the wall as you glances at him, you saw the red face of Kotaro and you can tell that his trying his best to control his self

"Kotaro ?"

"Shhh~ stay still now.."

"What are yo— What the—"

He suddenly drag your leggings down and since you are wearing a thong underneath it was easy for Kotaro to put it aside, his warm breath brush against your throbbing womanhood

Kotaro inhaled your scent as he look at you and you saw how his eyes showed a lot of emotion but the lust stood out

"Itadakimasu~"

Kotaro grope your ass cheeks before rolling his tongue out and slowly lick your wetness and that made you almost lose your strength 

"Kyah! Ahhmm!"

"Haha so cute baby owl~"

Kotaro rub your thighs as he continue to eat you out, his tongue slides inside you as he move and thrust it inside you, his tongue is enough to drive you crazy what more if he insert his hard member inside you

He didn't let a single drop of your juice escape from his mouth as he swallowed it all, then he uses two fingers to fck your insides while he got his tongue busy your outsides

"Hnngg! S-Slow down haahhh hmm!"

"Already ? Let me eat you more."

"Kot— hyaahh~ hmm!"

Anymore than this then you will be coming right on his mouth, you close your eyes as you can feel your legs trembling already, feeling his hot tongue inside you feels like anytime your insides will melt, Kotaro never fails to make you feel good, you can feel his thumb rubbing on your clt as he thrust his fingers faster

"Kotaro~ Hnngg... hyaahh ahhnn~ D-Deeper inside mwe hmmm~"

"Baby owl your voice sounds lewd now.."

"Feel too good haahhh~ Kotaro hyaann~"

Kotaro curses under his breath as he remove his fingers and suck your wetness hard making you scream in pleasure as you came inside his mouth, he made sure that you keep still as he gulp down your juices and when his done he stood up

"I want to hear more.."

"Then let's do more."

Kotaro smirk and raises your tank top as he bend down a little bit and sck on your npple as he swirl his tongue around it 

"More ohh sck it more daddy~"

"Heh- you finally called me daddy~"

You blush as he grope your other breast as he sck it on the other one like a baby, as if his milking it then he move away as he lift one leg up and immediately you felt the tip of his member poking on your entrance

"Can I ?"

"Yeah, please be hard."

"Hahaha you never fail to amuse me sweetheart~"

You wrap your arms on the back of his neck as he hug lift you off from the ground and slowly thrust his member inside you, Kotaro made sure that he would fit inside you as he bit on your ear

"Hnngg! Baby owl... haahh your insides are so slippery.."

"Your c*ck is hot and throbbing inside me.. it will hurt if you don't move right ? I'm fine daddy, you can move now."

He kisses your forehead before moving inside you, at first it was slow but as time pass by his movement got more faster and harder, the way he slaps your ass cheeks is making you scream in pleasure

He made you bend down as he let you grab on the railing and proceeds to do you more harder and faster, his c*ck making sure he bury his size inside you as it scrapes your walls

"Haahh~ Hnngg Kotaro! Hmm d-daddyy so goodd hnngg! T-There ahhh hyaahhh that spot hnnngg!"

"So lewd baby owl though I love you being this lewd~"

"Only for you... haahhh yes daddy hmm harder hnngg!"

"Damn it!"

Kotaro pulled you and now your back is press against his chest as he tilt your head and now you guys are kissing hungrily as he continue to ram you inside, his fingers rubbing your cl*t making it more faster for you cum

"If you do thwat.. I-I— gonna cwum~ ffwwuaahh~ ahhh~"

"Then cum baby owl, Hmm let me see your lewd face as you cum~"

You rub your thighs as you rest your hands on his arms that is wrap around you, not breaking your gaze at him as you stick your tongue as you began to reach your peak

Kotaro grin seeing such a sigh so he rub and pinch your cl*t and ram his c*ck more inside you, your moans are desperate as you dig your nails on to his arms as you tightened your insides

"Baby owl haahh! Hnngg c-cumming! Gaahh ahhgg baby owl! Fck!"

"Kotaro! Haahh! F-Filling my i-insides haaahhh... I love youuu! Haahhh!"

Kotaro crash his lips to yours as he exchange saliva with you and he even let you swallowed some of his saliva, when he and his member calm down he slowly pulled it out and watch as some of it trickle doww on your thighs

You lean your body to his as you catch your breath and the last thing you remember is feeling his lips against your forehead

Kotaro chuckles softly seeing you passed out right after what you guys did

"Maybe I overwork her hehe... hmm time to clean up~"

Kotaro fix you first before he fix his self though he grab his phone and told Atsumu that you guys won't be back anytime yet, he sat down with you on his lap as he rest your head against his shoulder as he kisses the crown of your head as he leans in to kiss you on the lips

"With you I can face the world, so don't stop smiling for me my world. Aishiteru"


End file.
